moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Union of Lordaeron
Kingdom of Gilneas Kingdom of Quel'Thalas |Row 7 title = Language(s):|Row 7 info = Common, Thalassian}} ''The people of Lordaeron have suffered under the boot of not only the masses of the Scourge, but the savage Horde and destructive Legion in turn. Times of peace have changed, leaving the ruins of Capital City in nothing but a desolate host for the rotting Forsaken. Still, the idea of a united mind under the once great nation yet persists. Those of birth, of Lordaeronian descent, pledge their loyalty to a cause and form the union that will bring out people as one. For Lordaeron! '' ''Mission Statement To attempt to bring about cohesion within the scene of Lordaeronian Roleplayers, from nobles to disgruntled soldiers. This project is an attempt to bring about a medium where Lordaeronian RPers can gather, make connections, build stories, and most importantly, have some fun and exciting roleplay. What This Is? It’s easier to start with what this project isn’t, this project isn’t a grand coalition, or union of individuals and guilds, coming together to coordinate and clear out Lordaeron of all threats to the Alliance. Instead, this project is a place where Lordaeronians, regardless of faction or allegiance, can gather together ICly and OOCly. This project is meant to facilitate roleplay and help foster a community of Lordaeronian roleplayers, to bring about consistent random roleplay in Lordaeron, to build stories and campaigns that transcend just their own guild. This project is an attempt to help coordinate roleplay, storylines, campaigns, and allow people to network and gain connections to help improve the quality and consistency of your roleplay. This project is an attempt to unify Lordaeronians, no matter where we stand, so that we can work together to make amazing storylines and memories. Who Can Join? Anyone whose character is of Lordaeronian descent and adheres to the Project’s Code of Conduct. Foreigners can join as observing members to get involved with campaigns and events and the like as long as they adhere to the Project’s Code of Conduct. Message from Lantos As a long time roleplayer (over a decade at this point), I’ve seen projects come and go, I’ve seen different groups come forward and try and create roleplay without doing so. I’ve seen different IC groups step forward to try and fill a gap or a void and fail. It’s in my opinion that we don’t need to some massive in-character organization to create roleplay, and storylines and the like. To do that, people who have ideas for stories should step forward, pitch them to the group, invite people, find good times to do so and then do so. We don’t need to create an actual formalized organization to create fun and enticing roleplay, just like one doesn’t need to join a guild to find the same thing. If at least one person has met another person from this project and has started roleplaying with them regularly, then this whole thing is working as intended. Learn More Interested in joining? Contact Lantos or Rease on Discord or in game for any other information! Discord: '' * ''Ryan404000#9530 * Reasey#6749 * Zamboo#4560 * Ostrick#7134 In-Game: '' * ''Lantos * Réase * Adamant * Ostrick Category:Lordaeron Organizations Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Organizations